


Fishing

by Bittersweet



Series: Goodbye, Hello [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakups, Chicago Blackhawks, Fishing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonny opens up to a friend about his breakup with Patrick.





	Fishing

“Hey, Jonny!”

Jonny glanced up and saw someone walking across the dock towards him. It took him a second to recognize him, everyone always looked different during the summer than on the ice, then he stood up and smiled. “Hey Justin. What brings you out here?”

Faulk grinned. “Same as you I’m guessing. Wanted to get some fishing done before the season starts. Don’t you usually go to that lake they named after you though?” he teased.

“Yeah.” He hadn’t told his parents about splitting up with Patrick so he had taken Seabrook up on his invitation to join him and Duncan instead. “Trying something new.”

“I was just heading out onto the lake if you’d like to come,” Faulk offered.

Jonny had been thinking about going fishing anyways so he agreed and the two of them walked to Faulk’s boat.

“So how’s your summer going?” Faulk asked once he had cut the motor and the two of them had cast their lines.

Jonny wondered what Justin would say if he answered the question honestly; if he told him that it was terrible, that the love of his life had left him and he had no idea what he was going to do without him. Faulk was staring at him and Jonny realized he had been thinking out loud. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Jonny... do you need to talk?” Faulk asked.

“No, I’m sorry, just forget I said anything.” He looked into the water. “Are the fish always so slow to bite around here?”

“Well they can’t all be overachievers like the fish in Lake Toews,” Faulk teased and Jonny was grateful to him for not pressing the matter.

They leaned back, waiting for the fish to bite. Jonny sighed and started talking about what had happened with Patrick.


End file.
